The present invention relates generally to aerator/mixer floating platform structures, and in particular relates to floating platforms guided for vertical movement on mooring posts.
It is known in treatment plants to utilise aerators and/or mixers mounted on floating platforms. Floating platforms are used to maintain a fixed distance between the aerator or mixer impeller center line and the liquid surface regardless of variations in the liquid depth.
Because of the nature of the treatment processes, any rocking or horizontal movement of the floating platform must be restricted to a minimum to allow suspended solids to settle when the aerator or mixer is on its off cycle and the treatment tanks are to be decanted.
Known systems currently in use for anchoring floating platforms in treatment plants are
(a) a simple arrangement of ropes or cables,
(b) rigid horizontal poles having ball joints at each end, and
(c) vertical posts with a simple loop extending from the floating platform around each post.
It has been found that none of these existing systems will prevent the platform from rocking due to wind or wave action and they only constrain movement in the horizontal plane to varying degrees.